Holiday
by Little Miss Maybe
Summary: It's England's birthday, but he still has to go to work and America just wants him to stay home. USUK fluff, stupid summary. Based off of Holiday by Madonna, but not EXACTLY a song fic. R&R


America shuffled into the dining room and sat at the table, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He stared sleepily at the man sitting across from him and he couldn't help but smile. England was sitting there, having his usual morning tea and reading the newspaper. He was already dressed and ready to go, whereas America was only just waking up. Just the same as always.

"It's about time you got up," England scolded without looking up from his newspaper. America's sleepy smile grew.

"Aw, Iggy, you know I'm not a morning person," he replied playfully. England sighed and put the paper down in front of him.

"Well, no matter. I have to go now, anyway." He stood up and put his empty teacup away. As he was walking toward the closet to get his coat, he found his path blocked by a grinning America.

"Oi," said England. "Get out of my way, I need to get my coat." America shook his head and leaned in closer.

"Not today, Iggy," he said softly, snaking his arm around England's back and waist as he spoke.

"W-What do you mean?" England sputtered, blushing. America chuckled to himself at the Brit's reaction.

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

"N-No I don't! You aren't making any bloody sense!"

America pouted, although he found it hard to contain his smirk. "I can't believe you don't remember what day it is!" England was silent for a moment as he thought, but then a look of recognition crossed his face.

"Oh," he mumbled. "It's April 23rd…"

"Ding ding!" America exclaimed cheerfully. "Correct! It's your birthday!" England scowled and pushed America away.

"Whatever. It's not like it matters," he muttered. He tried to push past America to reach his jacket, but was blocked again.

"You're not going to work today," America stated simply. His grin hadn't faded in the least.

"Why?"

"It's your birthday, silly! You need to take the day off!"

"Bloody hell, Alfred! It's just my birthday, not a holiday!"

"That's where you're wrong." America took England's hand gently, intertwining their fingers. He started swaying a little to some imaginary beat, humming some tune that sounded vaguely familiar. "This is a very important day, Iggy," he whispered in England's ear. "I think you deserve a vacation. Plus, you work so hard all year round, you need a day off anyway."

"No. I have an important meeting today!" England said, his tone a little more whiny than he would have liked.

"Come on, Iggy! Reschedule your meeting. It's just one day! Just one day out of life!"

"No."

"_But it would, it would be so nice!_" America was singing along to an imaginary song now. England frowned, not able to place what song it was.

"I already said no, Alfred."

"_Everybody spread the word…_"

"Alfred!"

"_…We're gonna have a celebration!_"

"Hello! I said no!"

"_All across the world…_"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"_…In every nation!_"

"Alfred!"

America laughed at England's frustrated expression. He was so cute when he looked like that. America leaned down and put his forehead against England's, still singing along to the song.

"_It's time for the good times, forget about the bad times. One day to come together, to release the pressure…_"

"Alfred…"

"_We need a holiday!_"

England glared at America, although he was secretly enjoying this.

And that was one fact America was well aware of.

He scooped the other man up in his arms, ignoring the protests and shouts thrown at him.

"_You can turn this world around, and bring all those happy days,_" sang America, beaming down at the sulking Englishman in his arms. "_Put your troubles down, it's time to celebrate!_" He closed a little more of the distance between their faces and looked warmly into England's emerald eyes. "_Let love shine, and we will find… A way to come together, and make things better…_" He leaned in as close as he could without actually touching England. "_We need a holiday,_" he murmured and kissed England lightly on the lips.

They stayed like that for a little longer, simply enjoying being so close. Finally, America pulled away, a satisfied smile on his face. England just stared at him blankly.

"W-Well, I-I guess…" he said shakily. "I guess maybe I could take the day off…" America laughed and gave him a quick squeeze.

"I'll go call your boss," he said merrily, carefully putting England down and running off to find a phone. England stayed where he was, running his fingers over his lips absentmindedly. A smile started to emerge on his face when he suddenly realized what song America was singing.

"_It would be so nice…"_

**Something I wrote for Iggy's birthday. XD By the way, the song is Holiday by Madonna. Reviews and critiques highly appreciated! **_  
><em>


End file.
